How to Train your Mou Hitori no Boku VietnameseVer
by CharlotteD
Summary: Fic dịch. "Chào mừng đến với Domino. Cách Snap chín ngày đường về phía đông và cách Poker một vài độ về phía tây. Nằm vững vàng trên đường kinh tuyến Card Games. Thường xuyên bị tấn công bởi các Tinh Linh Ngàn Năm, hầu hết mọi người sẽ dời đi. Không phải chúng tôi. Chúng tôi là bài thủ; chúng tôi khó mà đối phó được với sự thua cuộc." YY, RR!


**Title: **How to train your Mou Hitori no Boku

**Author: **Change of a Dark Heart (FFN)

**Translator:** Charlotte

**Permission:** _"Sure go ahead! Just credit me please. I'm glad you enjoy it so much!~_"

**Status:** Ongoing

**Genres: **Family, Adventure, Action

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **YamixYugi

**Summary: **Chào mừng đến với Domino. Cách Snap chín ngày đường về phía đông và cách Poker một vài độ về phía tây. Nằm vững vàng trên đường kinh tuyến Card Games. Thường xuyên bị tấn công bởi các Tinh Linh Ngàn Năm, hầu hết mọi người sẽ dời đi. Không phải chúng tôi. Chúng tôi là bài thủ; chúng tôi khó mà đối phó được với sự thua cuộc.

**Warnings + TNs:** Unbeta-ed. Mở đầu fic rất điên nên các bạn hãy cố gắng tập trung mà lờ đi sự điên rồ đó. XD Fic này cũng cực. kì. khó. dịch! 3 Và có những thuật ngữ rất Yugioh-ish (_booster pack_là gì vậy? và tên các lá bài...) mà trans-er không biết đường dịch...Mong những bạn nào đã đọc qua các phiên bản YGO tiếng Việt và có nhiều kiến thức hơn về mảng này giúp đỡ!

Ngôi kể chuyện là ngôi thứ nhất, người dẫn chuyện là Yugi. Khi có một số đoạn dùng ngôi thứ ba, đó là Yugi đang kể về chính mình với quan điểm của một người ngoài cuộc. Just tell you so~~

Enjoy!

XXX

**How to train your Mou Hitori no Boku**

_-Chapter 1: Welcome to my life-_

Chào mừng đến với Domino. Cách Snap chín ngày đường về phía đông và cách Poker một vài độ về phía tây. Nằm vững vàng trên đường kinh tuyến Card Games. Thành phố của tôi. Nói ngắn gọn, chán ngắt. Nó đã ở đây từ hơn năm thế hệ, chắc chắn mọi thứ đều mới. Đồ dùng, nhà cửa, trang sức nhưng quan trọng nhất…Duel Monsters. Chúng tôi có những trận chiến, thách đấu và một cuộc thi tài tầm cỡ thị trấn. Vấn đề duy nhất ở đây là tội phạm. Các bạn thấy đấy, hầu hết các nơi đều có những thanh thiếu niên đua đòi sự chú ý hay những kẻ buôn thuốc phiện. Chúng tôi có…các Tinh Linh Ngàn Năm. Hầu hết mọi người sẽ dời đi. Không phải chúng tôi. Chúng tôi là bài thủ; chúng tôi khó mà đối phó được với sự thua cuộc.

Tên tôi là Yugi. Cái tên ấn tượng, tôi biết. Song nó chưa phải là tệ nhất. Các bậc bố mẹ tin rằng một cái tên gớm ghiếc sẽ gieo rắc nỗi kinh hoàng cho Watapon và Marshmallon. Làm như nhân cách quyến rũ của các vị bài thủ nhà ta sẽ không làm vậy.

"Yugi! Con đang làm gì ngoài đó?"

"Vào trong!"

Tôi biết, hàng xóm của chúng ta không hoàn toàn tốt đến thế…nhưng đó là thông lệ rồi. Những tinh linh tấn công, mọi người vội vã tống cổ chúng đi, Yugi bị nhốt vào phòng mình. Tôi chạy ra đường để giúp sức nhưng ai đó tóm lấy cổ áo khoác của tôi, chỉ vừa kịp cứu tôi khỏi con dao găm của Marik.

"YUGI! Nó đang làm gì vậy…? Con đang làm gì ngoài này? Vào trong!"

Đó là Solomon Vĩ Đại, chủ nhân của mắt-xanh. Giờ thì, vậy là tại đây với cùng một cấp độ nơi chúng tôi sống, chúng tôi triệu hồi quái vật từ những lá bài để bảo vệ thành phố khỏi những tinh linh. Điểm gốc đại diện cho sinh mạng của chúng tôi. Nó hết, bạn chết. Hiểu chứ? Ngầu. Chúng ta tới đâu rồi? Ô, Solomon Vĩ Đại. Người ta bảo khi ông chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ, ông đã tước mất quái vật của một Tinh Linh và quét sạch điểm gốc còn lại của nó. Tôi có tin chuyện đó không? Có chứ, tôi tin.

"Chúng ta gặp phải những gì rồi?"

"Marik, Bakura, Dartz. Wheeler còn thấy một con Kisara."

"Có con Pharaoh nào không?"

"Nãy giờ thì không."

"Tốt."

Tôi chạy đến pháo đài – AKA Kho Bổ Sung Bài và Thuốc men. Từ xa tôi nghe thấy ai đó thét 'Kích hoạt trường đấu bài'. Những sân vận động to đùng từ từ trồi lên khỏi mặt đất, mỗi cái với một bài thủ và một trợ thủ trên đó.

"Thật tốt khi cậu cũng tham gia buổi tiệc đấy. Tôi tưởng cậu đã bại trận trong một ván đấu rồi chứ."

"Ai cơ, tôi à? Không, thôi nào, tôi quá giỏi để có thể bị đánh bại. Chúng sẽ không tài nào biết phải làm gì nếu lỡ thách thức phải tôi."

"Chúng cần phải tập luyện thêm với bọn hình nộm, đúng không?"

Cái tên khôn lỏi to mồm và đồng thời người sáng lập của Duel Monsters là Pegasus. Tôi là học trò của ông ta từ khi tôi còn bé cơ. Ừ thì…bé hơn.

"Chuyển đến bài bẫy mau. Chúng ta sẽ phản công với Horn of Heaven."

Giọng nói cộc cằn song trầm vang của Solomon vang vọng khắp đám đông, ngay cả khi một Tinh Linh lấy mất trang sức của một ai đó và một con khác dùng Dark Necrofear để đốt nhà một người nào đó. Thấy chưa? Ngôi làng cũ kĩ, hàng đống thứ mới mẻ.

"Nhà của Miho đang cháy kìa!"

"Nào cả đoàn ơi! Đi thôi!"

Đoàn mà họ tự nhận bao gồm Joey, Anzu, cặp song sinh: Tristan và Duke…và Seto Kaba. Những bài thủ vị thành niên giỏi nhất của hòn đảo. Họ có tài hơn tôi nhiềuuu. Tôi cố gắng bò qua cửa sổ để giúp sức, nhưng một tên điên rồ một mắt nào đó cản tôi lại.

"Không, không cậu-trẻ-Yugi ạ."

"Thôi nào. Để tôi ra đi, làm ơn. Tôi cần phải để lại dấu ấn của mình chứ."

"Cậu đã để lại đầy dấu ấn rồi đấy thôi, tất cả đều trên những lá bài sai lầm. Như lần trước cậu kết hợp Winged Kuriboh và Watapon. Cậu gọi nó là gì nhỉ? Hanewoota?"

"Nó là Hanewata và làm ơn, chỉ hai phút thôi. Tôi sẽ tiêu diệt một tinh linh; cuộc sống của tôi sẽ tốt đẹp hơn rất nhiều. Tôi thậm chí còn có thể có được thứ hạng nữa."

"Cậu không thể sử dụng bài phép. Cậu không có một bộ bài,"

"Có nha!"

"Cậu không có một bộ bài tốt. Cậu thậm chí còn không thể triệu hồi một quái vật." Yugi đã sẵn sàng cho chuyện này rồi, nó là cùng một lý lẽ cứ mỗi đợt tấn công.

"Đúng vậy, nhưng thứ này sẽ triệu hồi chúng cho tôi."

Yugi phạm phải một sai lầm khi mang ra một phiên bản nhỏ hơn, nhẹ hơn so với đĩa đấu bài nổi tiếng của Kaiba. Đặt một lá bài ở thế tấn công, Yugi co rúm người lại khi Phù Thủy Áo Đen xuất hiện và tấn công một bài thủ không đề phòng. Tay bài thủ nói trên lăn đùng xuống đất, bất tỉnh nhưng chưa chết…may quá.

"Thấy chưa? Giờ thì cái việc này đây chính là cái mà tôi đang nói đến đấy!"

"Vấn đề mệnh lệnh nhẹ nhàng ấy mà…"

"YUGI! Nếu cậu muốn ra ngoài kia chiến đấu với các Tinh Linh Ngàn Năm thì cậu cần phải ngừng ngay tất cả…cái này." Yugi đảo mắt.

"Ông vừa chỉ vào toàn bộ tôi đấy."

"Ừ! Nó đó! Ngừng ngay việc là chính cậu đi."

"Ôôô…"

"Ồ, vâng."

"Này quí ông ơi, ông đang chơi một trò chơi nguy hiểm đấy. Giữ một tay bài thủ còn chưa qua tôi luyện thế này bị kìm kẹp à? Chắc chắn sẽ có hậu quả đấy!"

"Tôi sẽ thử vận may của mình. Pháo đài. Thuốc. Ngay bây giờ!"

Một ngày nào đó, tôi sẽ ra ngoài kia. Bởi tiêu diệt một tinh linh là tất cả mọi thứ quanh đây. Một bộ bài của Marik thôi chắc chắn ít nhất sẽ khiến tôi được chú ý tới. Bộ bài của Bakura rất khó chịu, gần như có sức mạnh triệu hồi vô hạn. Hạ một trong số chúng chắc hẳn sẽ cho tôi một thứ hạng cao. Dartz, mạnh như thú, địa vị cao gấp đôi. Và rồi còn mấy con Kisara, chỉ những bài thủ giỏi nhất mới đi thách đấu chúng. Chúng có một thói quen kinh dị là chỉ triệu hồi quái vật cấp 8 hoặc cao hơn. Nhưng chiến lợi phẩm tối thượng là con Tinh Linh Ngàn Năm mà chưa ai từng gặp. Chúng tôi gọi nó là…

"Pharaoh! MỌI NGƯỜI NẰM XUỐNG MAU!"

Con tinh linh này không bao giờ trộm những vật có giá trị, không bao giờ tự xuất đầu lộ diện và tuyệt đối không bao giờ quên nơi những lá bài mạnh nhất của chúng tôi được cất giữ. Với tốc độ không ai bì kịp, mà ngay cả khi bạn có thể theo kịp nó những con Pharaoh có thể biến hình thành các quái vật trong bộ bài của chúng. Chưa một ai từng có thể tiêu diệt được một con Pharaoh, đó là lý do tại sao mà tôi sẽ là người đầu tiên.

"Trời ơi pháo đài, Yugi. Ngoài kia họ cần tôi kia kìa." Pegasus chộp lấy một cái đĩa đấu bài độc đáo rồi chạy ra cửa trước khi dừng lại. "Ở. Yên. Đấy. Cậu biết tôi muốn nói gì mà." Dĩ nhiên là tôi biết…

"Cậu đang đi đâu đấy?"

"YUGI!"

"Về ngay ấy mà." Tôi chạy xuyên qua nhiều đám đông với đĩa đấu bài của mình gắn trên cánh tay, lắng nghe sự hủy hoại mà những con tinh linh gây nên.

Solomon Vĩ Đại kích hoạt Chiếc Lồng Thép Kinh Hoàng và tóm được 3 con Marik.

"Bắt lấy chúng!"

"Coi chừng đó." Solomon nói chỉ vừa khi một con Marik triệu hồi Revival Jam. "Lũ ác quỷ này vẫn còn khá xung đấy."

Tôi chạy mãi đến khi tôi đến được một ngọn đồi to lớn, có vẻ yên tĩnh. Nhanh chóng rút 5 lá bài, tôi nhớ ra mình phải thở. Bảng điểm gốc kêu một tiếng bíp báo hiệu tôi có 4000 điểm gốc và tôi cười toe. Tốt đấy, còn giờ thì…

"Thôi nào, tôi chỉ cần một ai đó để thách đấu thôi."

Tôi chờ đợi, và chờ đợi…và không có gì cả. Tôi đứng đấy cảm tưởng như lâu đến vô cùng, mà thực ra chỉ có 2 phút thôi, khi một vệt mờ xuất hiện trên bầu trời. Nhìn nó, tôi nhận ra trước giờ người ta chỉ nhìn thấy những thứ này ngay trước khi một con Pharaoh tấn công! Nếu tôi có thể tóm được nó…

"Kích hoạt Spellbinding Circle!"

Câu thần chú xuất hiện nhưng tôi lại phải đưa ra một quyết định quan trọng có thể thay đổi cả cuộc sống của tôi. Trái hay Phải? Tôi đứng đấy suy nghĩ về những khả năng khi tôi chợt nhận ra vệt dài đó gần như tan biến rồi. Trong một cơn hoảng loạn điên cuồng, tôi hét lên điều đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu tôi.

"BÊN PHẢI!"

Câu thần chú cắt xuyên bầu không khí ban đêm về bên phải của vệt sáng. Tôi đứng đấy chắp tay cầu nguyện khi cát bụi ngừng bay, theo sau bởi một vệt sáng lao đầu xuống đất. Một tiếng đổ sầm vang lên, và tâm trí tôi mất không quá 5 giây để nhận thức được chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

"Tôi đánh trúng nó rồi. ĐÚNG VẬY, TÔI ĐÃ ĐÁNH TRÚNG NÓ! Có ai thấy được điều đó không?" Tôi quay lại, không hề hay biết về con tinh linh Kisara đằng sau lưng, cùng với một con Rồng Trắng Mắt Xanh khổng lồ mà nó triệu ra, cho đến khi hơi thở nóng rát của con rồng phà xuống cổ tôi.

"Ngoại trừ mày." Con Mắt-Xanh nhắm ánh sáng hủy diệt vào tôi và tôi thét lên trước khi làm một chuyện mà bất cứ ai cũng đều sẽ làm. La hét nhiều hơn và bỏ chạy.

Solomon chỉ vừa mới hoàn thành việc bắt trói một nhóm Bakura khi ông nghe tiếng hét. Ông quay người, để rồi chạm trán với cảnh tượng tôi đang chạy thục mạng, con Kisara và con Rồng của nó vẫn đang bám sát đuôi. Thở dài, ông biết ông sẽ phải cứu mạng tôi…lần nữa.

"ĐỪNG có để chúng thoát!"

"Vâng."

Tôi tiếp tục chạy cho cái mạng yêu quý của mình.

Sai lầm thứ 2, đừng chạy vào thành phố trong khi đang bị truy đuổi bởi một con rồng. Nhảy từ tòa nhà này sang tòa nhà khác, con Kisara phóng ra hàng loạt phát ánh sáng hủy diệt vào tôi và tôi thì trốn sau một cây cột kim loại to lớn. Giá mà tôi nhìn lên, thì tôi hẳn đã thấy đó là một cột móng của sân vận động. Tia sét hủy diệt bắn vào tôi và tách ra hai bên của cây cột, tôi thoát chết. Nền móng nứt ra với những tia điện khi tôi nhìn sang trái. Cái đầu của con rồng hiện ra phía bên phải của tôi và hẳn đã có thể quét sạch điểm gốc của tôi nếu không có Solomon, xuất hiện từ thinh không và triệu hồi Rồng Ngàn Tuổi. Hai con quái thú lao đầu vào trận chiến, nhưng Mắt Xanh mạnh hơn. Nó làm Solomon tổn hao mất 200 điểm gốc, song con Kisara chuồn mất cùng với con rồng bị thương nặng của ả. Ô, và còn một điều nữa mà bạn cần phải biết.

Tôi nhìn chân trụ của sân vận động sụm xuống và đâm sầm xuống đất, hàng đống kim loại vỡ văng ra và lăn ào xuống. Tôi chùn bước trước từng tiếng va đập và tiếng hét.

"Xin lỗi, Ông."

Phải chi tôi dõi theo âm thanh của sự hủy diệt thì tôi hẳn đã thấy một mảnh cắt kim loại phá hủy cái Lồng Thép Kinh Hoàng mà bọn Mariks đang tá túc, nhưng tôi có thấy bộ ba chạy thoát cùng đĩa đấu bài của ai đó và một cái túi chắc mẩm là đựng đầy vàng và những hòn đá cũng phần nào quý giá.

"OK, nhưng con đánh trúng một con pharaoh." Ông tóm cổ áo tôi và lôi tôi về nhà. "Không có giống với vài lần trước đây đâu, Ông ơi! Con thật sự, đúng là đã đánh trúng nó. Mọi người đều bận rộn. Con có một phát bắn rất chuẩn. Nó rơi dọc xuống đỉnh Harpies. Chúng ta hãy mở một cuộc truy lùng…"

"DỪNG NGAY! Chỉ cần dừng lại thôi. Hễ mỗi lần con bước chân ra ngoài, tai họa đều theo sau! Con không thể thấy được là ta còn những vấn đề to tát hơn à? Mùa đông thì đã gần kề và ta có cả một thành phố để chu cấp! Với bọn Tinh Linh lấy đi những lá bài của chúng ta mỗi ngày một nhiều, ta cần phải giữ cho những bộ bài này đầy đủ!"

"Nói nhỏ giữa hai ta thôi nhé, thành phố vẫn tồn tại được với ít hơn một vài bộ bài đấy."

"Không phải một trò đùa đâu, Yugi! Sao con lại không thể tuân theo mệnh lệnh đơn giản nhất được nhỉ?"

"Con không thể tự kiềm chế được. Con thấy một tinh linh và con chỉ phải…hạ nó. Đó là con người con, Ông à."

"Con là nhiều thứ lắm, Yugi. Nhưng một bài thủ tầm cỡ không nằm trong những thứ đó. Về nhà đi. Hãy đảm bảo rằng nó về tới nhà. Tôi còn vụ lộn xộn _của nó_để dọn dẹp." Pegasus bước tới trước và dẫn tôi về nhà trong khi Ông rời khỏi theo hướng ngược lại.

"Một màn trình diễn ra trò đấy." Đó là Duke.

"Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy bất cứ ai phá hoại đến vậy. Có ích lắm đấy!" Joey, xát điều đó vào mặt tôi, như thường lệ.

"Cảm ơn, cảm ơn. Tôi cố gắng lắm đấy." Cả bọn chưa bao giờ bỏ lỡ một dịp nào để quăng bùn vào tôi. Tôi tiếp tục đi khi Pegasus đẩy Duke tránh đường.

"Tôi thật sự đã đánh trúng một con đấy, Pegasus."

"Chắc chắn cậu đã làm vậy rồi, cậu-trẻ-Yugi."

"Ông ta KHÔNG BAO GIỜ biết lắng nghe cả."

"Điều đó di truyền trong dòng họ rồi."

"Khi ông ấy chịu nghe, là lúc với cái cau mày thất vọng này này, như ai đó đã đưa nhầm cho ông bộ bài booster (?) vậy." Dùng chất giọng người già giống nhất của tôi, tôi bắt chước Ông.

"Này, nhân viên. Cậu mang cho tôi nhầm thằng cháu trai rồi. Tôi đã đặt lệnh một cậu đẹp trai với một đĩa đấu bài, bộ bài rực rỡ và bên cạnh đó là tài năng bậc thầy. Thằng này, nó là một bản nhại của một Thằng Hề Bóng Tối."

"NÀY! Báo cho cậu biết là tôi kết Peten, Thằng Hề Bóng Tối lắm nhá! Dẫu sao đi nữa, cậu đã nghĩ sai về việc này rồi. Đó không hẳn hoàn toàn vì cậu trông như thế nào; đó là cái thứ bên trong cậu mà ông ta chịu không nổi."

"Cảm ơn, vì đã tóm tắt nó lại." Tôi đang định vào trong thì Pegasus dừng tôi lại.

"Xem này, điểm mấu chốt là, đừng cố gắng quá mức để trở thành một thứ không phải là cậu."

"Tôi chỉ muốn là một người trong các người thôi." Tôi đi vào trong và nghe Pegasus thở dài. Khi ông ta quay đi khỏi, tôi chạy ra khỏi cửa sau. Tôi còn một con Tinh Linh Ngàn Năm để tìm.

_~To be continued~_


End file.
